


Best Laid Plans

by MoMoMomma



Series: Properties of Life [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Hey,” he murmurs softly. “Whatever it is, whatever you want...you guys gotta tell me. We agreed, remember? You have to ask for what you want.”“We want to fuck you,” Jacob says bluntly, always blunt, and Rook blinks owlishly across the table at him.





	Best Laid Plans

Rook knows something’s up the second he gets in the door. The brothers are all home, for one, which is so novel it almost makes him freeze in place. He’s used to getting home before Joseph most days, John usually pulling in shortly after he does. Jacob’s schedule is harder to track down, less consistent, but that they’re all suddenly home in time to have dinner waiting, on a Friday no less, is…

“Suspicious.” Rook toes his boots off, leaves them on the mat by the door as he squints at his mates. “What’s going on here?”

“Does there have to be something going on?” John asks and--yeah. That tone spells nothing but trouble everytime Rook hears it.

It’s the same tone John uses when he meets Rook for lunch and tries to convince him the small speed trap parking spots provide enough cover for a quickie in the car. 

“With you talking like that?” Rook arches a brow and crosses his arms. “Absolutely.”

“Eat, Rook, before it gets cold.” Joseph chides gently, motioning him until Rook gives up the ghost and trudges towards the table. “We can talk of tones after we’ve made sure you’ve eaten.”

Rook doesn’t let the topic go, though. Thinks about it through grace, through the first initial few bites. Watches his mates carefully as they go about eating, passing the food around and making idle conversation. Nothing seems amiss on the outside, just a family enjoying good dinner on a typical Friday night.

But nothing is typical and there’s a heat in the air, one that changes each brother’s scent slightly until Rook’s a bit dizzy trying to inhale them all at once. 

“Am I missing something?” He’s half tempted to pull his phone out of his pocket, chance a glance at the calendar. “Is someone going into heat soon? Am I gonna rut and I’m just ignoring all the signs?”

“Nothing so dire.” Joseph’s eye roll is fond. “Can we not simply make a meal for our Alpha to enjoy after a long days work?”

“No.”

“Little shit.” Jacob grouses, offers Joseph one arched brow. “I told you this wasn’t gonna work. He’s too suspicious.”

“Of all the times he chooses to not be oblivious.” John murmurs.

“I am, literally, _right_ here.”

Joseph sets his cup down with just enough of a clack it stops the small bit of banter before it begins. He reaches out, curls a hand around Rook’s wrist, thumb rubbing a calming rhythm over the back of his hand. There’s a moment where he seems almost lost for words, lips parting and closing again, brow bending in frustration when clearly he doesn’t find the sentence he’s looking for.

Strange. And just enough to make Rook worry. Enough that he abandons his knife and fork, lets them drop to the table in favor of covering Joseph’s hand with his, squeezing once.

“Hey,” he murmurs softly. “Whatever it is, whatever you want...you guys gotta tell me. We agreed, remember? You have to ask for what you want.”

“We want to fuck you,” Jacob says bluntly, always blunt, and Rook blinks owlishly across the table at him.

“Wha--”

“All of us. Together.” John clarifies, “don’t get me wrong, Alpha. Having you all to myself is...an experience. But we’ve discussed it and you are mated to all three of us. We share a bed every night but it’s occurred we’ve never _properly_ shared that bed.”

All three of his mates at once. Just the idea makes Rook hard, has him shifting in place as his zipper bites into his suddenly thickening cock. There’s a new scent rising, his own becoming stronger, heated, enough that there’s a low growl of interest from the Omegas. 

“Yes,” he rasps out, lets go of Joseph to shove back from the table and stands so suddenly it nearly sends his chair crashing to the floor. “ _Yes_. When? Now? Can it be now?”

“I told you this shit was unnecessary,” Jacob snorts, on his feet as well as Joseph murmurs something about wanting to go about it the right way. 

Rook can’t focus on that right now, can’t think to ask why Joseph always seems so set on making sure everything goes right, that there’s a plan to seduce him even now that he walks around with Rook’s teeth marks in his neck. He wants to, of course, but Jacob’s rounded the table, slid in close with one arm around his waist and his hand on Rook’s nape. 

“Ain’t like we gotta convince you to mount up anytime we want it.”

“I am...eager to be used.” Rook admits lowly, earning himself a laugh and a kiss that’s so hot it threatens to scorch. 

John uses his distraction, sidles up on his other side, slides his arms around Rook’s body just above Jacob’s and nuzzles into his throat. It’s enough to make Rook pull back with a soft groan, twisting his head to accept the kiss John’s eagerly fishing for, and Jacob turns his attention from the both of them with another snort. 

“C’mon, Joseph. We’ll clean up dinner later. Let’s go treat our Alpha right.”

“The best-laid plans,” Joseph murmurs, but complies, comes at Rook from the front and presses a hand flat to his chest. 

Rook lets John break the kiss, lets Joseph push him backward until the hand disappears and he knows he’s supposed to turn. He can’t help but steal a kiss before he does, already strung tight, needing the constant contact. Joseph smiles against his mouth and allows it but pushes firmly after a moment, a wordless command to get going. 

Getting up the stairs is an issue. Not only does Rook feel like he’s stopping every six seconds to pull another one of his mates in for a kiss, but Judge also isn’t happy to be left out of the festivities, trying to shove past their thighs until Jacob sends him to bed with a snap of his fingers. Rook makes a note to give him a treat later for the sad puppy eyes and soft whine as he complies. 

After he gets his own treat. 

John opens the bedroom door with Rook’s shoulders, hands fisted in his uniform and pushing until Rook can get a hand around the knob and twist it open. There’s a hunger to his touch, something echoed in Joseph and Jacob’s grabbing hands, one that Rook’s not used to outside of a heat. He’s stripped with careless hands, ones that grab and tug until fabric is falling away. Jacob’s slightly more careful as he removes Rook’s gun, checks for the safety before placing it high up on a shelf and it’s so stupid hot, that level of consideration even now, that Rook barely waits until his arm is back at his side before reeling him in for a kiss. 

Clothing seems to be coming off almost too easy and Rook can see the planning in how easily each brother slips from their layers, like they’d specifically picked things that were easy on and, more importantly right now, easy off.

“How? How do you want me, how should I--”

“On your back.” It’s so familiar now, Jacob’s growled order, that Rook finds himself grinding against Jacob’s body, hips jumping forwards on little more than the command. 

“Come on, come on.” John’s still worked up, probably more than the other two, always a bit needier. 

He grabs for Rook’s shoulders, pulls him away from Jacob and twists him towards the bed, letting go with a shove. The manhandling makes Rook laugh, low and amused, climbing into the bed only to immediately earn himself a lapful of John’s wriggling form. He’s already slick, wetting Rook’s lap as he settles himself into place, and Rook digs his fingernails in a drag down his back. Just a little bit of pain, a touch of rough that always sends John into the stratosphere. 

He doesn’t get to linger, though he wants to. Jacob’s slipping into bed next to them, Joseph crawling over the blankets to surround him on the other side. It’s almost too much already, too many hands on his skin, the hot press of bodies on every side, and Rook closes his eyes on a shivery sort of moan that slips free without conscious thought. 

“How are we going to--” The logistics are sort of slipping in now, Rook unsure of what he’s supposed to do, hoping his mates will have a plan.

They always do. Rook is at his best when he’s left to simply follow their commands. 

“Lay down.” Jacob murmurs in his ear, “on your back. Let us take care of you.”

“You needn’t worry,” Joseph adds in, one hand curled around his shoulder as he gently pushes Rook into compliance. “We have discussed this. Made our plans.”

“I don’t--”

“You’re going to fuck me,” John informs him, rolling his hips in little grinding motions like it’s thoughtless, like he can’t _not_ move when he’s sitting on Rook’s lap. “And Jacob’s going to fuck you. And Joseph is going to do whatever he’d like with your mouth.”

Jesus fucking Christ. Rook nearly bucks John off with the instant lift of his hips, body responding to the ideas before he can get conscious thought to process them. John just laughs, hands planted on his chest. 

“I take it you like the idea.” 

“Too much talking. C’mon. Just...come here.”

It’s directed at no one and everyone and Rook watches Jacob slide off the bed, rummage in the drawer for a moment before he disappears behind John’s lithe form. He lets his legs fall open immediately when Jacob runs careful, teasing fingers up in the inside of one thigh, feet planted on the bed, exposing himself to whatever Jacob wants. It won’t be the first time, Jacob’s sank inside him before, all shaky breaths and murmured thanks and amazed like he couldn’t believe Rook was allowing it.

Made him knot up into thin air just from the heavy press of his cock and the astonished way he looked at him that day. 

But this is different. _More_. And Rook’s already trembling at the implications, mind and body straining towards the breaking point so fast his breath is coming in wild little pants. Joseph scoots up by his head, cards gentle fingers through his hair, pushes his scent in a way that the mint bites through the heat and smell of slick in the air. 

“Be calm, Rook. We will only do what you acquiesce to.”

_Extend the hand, see what can be taken when one has the courage to reach for it._

“It’s too much, I--”

“Should we stop?” John doesn’t look pleased with the idea, but he’s not moving anymore, settled into place to watch Rook’s expression. 

“No. God, no, I want this. I just--I don’t--”

“One at a time.” Joseph murmurs, nods when John makes a soft noise of confirmation. “We do not wish to overwhelm you.”

“ _Please_ overwhelm me.”

“If you’re asking for it…”

Rook barely has time to understand what’s going on. Couldn’t track it even if he wasn’t distracted by the scents in the air and all the hands on his body. Too caught up in the quiet amusement in Joseph’s eyes, in the way Jacob is scratching gently up and down his twitching thighs like he’s a startled horse in need of comfort. John shifts forward, onto his knees, and there’s a gentle grip on his cock before John settles it right where he’s slick and tight and sinks his weight back down. 

He kicks his head back, digs his nails into John’s knees so hard it must hurt, can’t unpeel the grip as John slowly wriggles into place, sinking down and taking more of him inside until he’s neatly seated on Rook’s hips once more. It’s quick, it always is with John, so ready anytime Rook reaches for him and it steals the breath from his chest. 

“Fucking Chr--”

Joseph cuts off the blasphemy with a kiss, one that Rook snarls into as John rolls his hips, clearly enjoying himself even as Rook struggles to find planet Earth once more. He lifts a hand, cups the back of Joseph’s head to keep him in place just a little longer, drawing the kiss out and dragging in lungfuls of mint to try and re-center. It doesn’t work, of course, but it’s an enjoyable little moment as John does his level best to drive him out of his mind. 

Jacob lifts one leg, presses it forwards until his thigh is up against John’s back, and there’s a gentle brush of slick fingers against his hole before pressure makes him suck in a ragged breath against Joseph’s mouth. His fingers flex, scratching at Joseph’s scalp, and he draws back with a satisfied sort of smile.

“Be gentle, Jacob.”

“Always am.” Jacob grunts, clearly focused as he works Rook open on one, two fingers in quick succession. 

Normally he can relax into it. Knows how to ease his body into accepting the stretch, but Rook’s mind is a million places at once and he finds himself twisting his hips, trying to work up into John and down against Jacob. Joseph is still running fingers through his hair and it’s nice, the pacing is the only thing keeping him in the moment instead of sending him into oblivion. 

“Probably should have picked a different position.” John murmurs, Rook’s cock sunk inside to the base and his hips working in tight little circles. “But Jacob gets to be on top so often, I wanted a chance to see what it’s like.”

“S’good.” Rook manages to slur out, voice cracking on a growl as Jacob twists three fingers knuckle deep inside. 

Fuck. Everything feels so wet. From John’s slick against his hips and the lube being worked inside with every confidant press of Jacob’s hand. Rook writhes in place, hand falling from Joseph’s head to scratch along his arm, catch and hold around the delicate bones of his wrist. 

“I gotta--you need to--”

“Dragging it out might not be an option.” Joseph murmurs softly as Jacob nudges his other leg aside, opens him in a way Rook’s come to expect means mind-numbing amounts of pleasure. “Perhaps we should have eased you into this.”

“We did.” John sighs, thighs flexing as he moves. “We were all here during the heat. Consider that a practice run.”

Except Rook was running with Alpha hormones in his head. In his blood. Pushing him forwards and keeping him in the moment, controlling his own lust in lieu of taking care of his Omegas. He doesn’t have any of that now, just lost in the way his cock is sinking inside John’s hole with every move of his body and how Jacob’s pressing inside slow, little whines escaping that are nearly buried under Rook’s snarls. 

It’s too much and it’s not enough. There’s some clawing ache deep inside, not satiated even when Jacob’s hips are flush against his ass and Rook is bucking his hips in little circles, nearly knocking John off. He reaches out, catches Joseph’s shoulder with his free hand, drags and pulls with a growl rumbling through his chest. 

“More. I want--I _need_ \--”

“And you shall have.” Joseph, easy as breathing, always knowing precisely what he wants, body trembling but so assured as he slips over Rook, knees pressing in on either side of his head. “How? How do you want me?”

Rook grabs for his hips, all bruising pressure because he can’t be gentle, he _can’t_ , not when Jacob’s rocking forwards gently, like he knows Rook’s already strung too tightly. Not when John’s murmuring something to Jacob over his shoulder, the rise and fall of his body more tightly controlled now that he knows Rook’s walking an edge. Joseph, blessedly, moves without complaint. Let’s Rook yank him into position, one hand falling to cup his head when Rook opens his mouth and fits the thick tip of Joseph’s cock inside. 

He’s not particularly big, not as big as Jacob, but it’s perfect. There’s little chance of Rook choking so he tugs and pushes until Joseph falls into a rhythm on his own. It’s different from John’s or Jacob’s, counterpoint to it all, and it’s the perfect amount of distraction.

Grounding, in its own way. The press of Joseph’s cock into his mouth, his throat, makes something howling in his chest quiet. Settle down now that he’s got what he wants. Rook knows the second John and Jacob figure it out too, hears the low rumbles of satisfaction, as close as an Omega ever gets to growling. There isn’t one single focal point of pleasure to focus on, hands everywhere, skin against skin driving him to madness even though it’s a controlled burn. 

He’s still going up in flames. 

Rook loses himself to it. Runs on instinct and little else, his body responding to his Omegas need even once his brain checks out. He’s vaguely aware he’s pulling Joseph forwards, deeper, sinking his fingers inside to stretch him out, earn a choked gasp and the thrust of his hips so sudden it almost makes him gag. He knows Jacob is driving deep inside, rougher now that Rook’s relaxed, content to be used in the way he’s meant to be. Knows John is riding him with a frantic sort of need, one hand splayed on his stomach and nails biting in like he’s toeing the edge himself and the desperation to come is making him vicious. 

It’s too much and it’s perfect. An overload that works so well he’s almost sobbing. Rook lets himself fall, lets his mates use him however they please. Every touch seems to scald, hotter than hot, and he wants the marks their hands will leave behind. Wants Jacob’s palms burned into the underside of his thighs, pressing them up and holding them open so he can take whatever he needs from Rook’s body. Wants John’s fingerprints burned into his stomach, his hip, the sensitive dip of his hip where there’s already ink that claims him. 

Wants Joseph’s fingers to dig bruises into the sides of his face so everytime he looks in the mirror he remembers how well he did his job. 

Rook comes first, overwhelmed, knotting up tight inside John and forcing him to stop moving. There’s a high whine, something desperate and wanting, and he thinks it might be John but he can’t hear much over the rush of blood in his ears, can’t distinguish anything. He knows when Jacob stops, pace quickening at the edge before losing all rhythm in place of chasing need. Feels John clamp tight around him, keeping him inside, locking down on the knot he so rightfully owns just as Joseph makes a punched out sound and fills his throat. 

He’s even more distantly aware of Jacob and Joseph moving away, though they don’t go far. Joseph slides onto his side, shaking, breaths in gasps as clumsy fingers wipe at the corners of his mouth. Rook reaches out, best he can with fingers that tremble, ones he can’t feel. He can’t feel much, admittedly, nerve endings scorched and overstimulated. But he knows when Jacob smooths a palm across his chest, nails dragging across numb skin in the most curious way. 

Knows when John leans down above him, the shift pulling on the tie until they’re both groaning and he quickly sits back up with a low laugh and a “not yet, then.” 

“Rook? Are you alright?” Joseph’s words are warped, twisted around each other, echoing in a space that should provide no echo because it doesn’t even feel like there’s enough air left. 

“M’okay.” It’s little more than a mumble, Rook’s mouth refusing to cooperate, feeling swollen and used. “S’good.”

“Perhaps this shouldn’t be a frequent thing.” 

“Might just kill him,” Jacob agrees, nuzzles into the side of Rook’s face and laughs when Rook clumsily tries to tip his head into it and nearly smacks their foreheads together. “Easy, sweetheart. Just relax.”

“Love you guys.”

“And we love you,” John says softly, trailing fingers through the come on Rook’s stomach, like he’s spreading his claim out, wants to sink it deep inside as Jacob did. “Though I agree. I think we nearly killed you.”

“S’okay. I like th’ killing.”

“Rest, Alpha.” Joseph rolls his eyes but there’s a fondness in his voice as he drops a kiss on Rook’s cheek. “You will need to recover.”

“Okay. Love you though.”

The chorus of affection that comes back at him is worth it. He can’t quite feel his legs, can’t get his brain to cooperate, but he’s got his Omegas surrounding him, satiated and satisfied. Worked out with his body, with all he could offer them, and returning that gift with all the love and affection he never hoped in a million years he’d find. Much less find such an abundance of it. 

That’s all he needs, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see what's coming next for Kinktober? Check out [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr!


End file.
